


Bittersweet

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has a heart deep down in there, Alastor secretly cares about him, Angst, Blood, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting Himself, Dark, Emotional, Emotions, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inner sadness, M/M, Memories, Night, Remembering Stuff, Sad, Self-Harm, Silence, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal!Angel Dust, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Thinking, Warm, closeness, hug, hurting, pain inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Angel Dust is hurting and Alastor tries comforting him. Strangely enough.[Alastor & Angel Dust (RadioDust)]
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> 'It's like you're screaming, but no one can hear..' 
> 
> '..a numbness, an indifference to suffering. I know I did anything I could to not feel. Sex. Drugs. Booze. Just take away the pain.' 
> 
> These are sad quotes that I love. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------- 
> 
> I got slightly inspired by 'Evening Blues' which 'sammi_jammi' had written. 
> 
> This one-shot of mine is way different from that, I'm just saying I had gotten inspiration because of the mood in it. I already wrote Alastor being sad and comforted by Angel Dust, so I decided to reverse that, writing this. 
> 
> So I hope that you all like reading it :)

It was dark as always, in hell, just like night. 

Angel Dust was in his room, he sat down at the end of that bed. He is wearing something different than his usual outfit. A long sleeved dark gray sweater with soft black shorts and gray knee-high socks. 

He thought it was truly peaceful, that quiet night, it kept him calm. He hummed softly, being in his thoughts. 

His mind faded as he remembered stuff from his past. Everything. All that pain and suffering. 

Angel Dust felt a sadness crawled inside him and into his undead heart that's supposed to be cold. Although he wished, if only for a second, he could feel again. To have that feeling of warmth. Not the kind of others on his skin. He wanted someone, anyone to care about him. He wants to be loved and feel affection. Other than just lust. 

But he keeps this a secret, not that anyone would have cared if he suffered or not. He was only a thing for their pleasure and enjoyment. 

Angel Dust bit his lip, not wanting to feel this way. He felt numb to it all, he couldn't even cry. 

He reached into his nightstand drawer and grabs something, putting it out. He gripped it tightly. 

It was a knife that he's had for awhile. Every once in a while, when he feels that way, he used it. Just to feel something.. 

Angel Dust breathed quietly. He was staring at that sharp blade for awhile, it was almost like he was frozen in this position. Then, he finally moved and did something. 

He puts that knife on his wrist, pushing down on the skin. Until he cuts deep into there. He watched as he started bleeding out. He didn't care though. He hissed lowly, slightly in pain, but he was glad to feel it. 

Angel Dust kept going, cutting himself deeply. He was biting his lower lip as well again, to keep himself from letting out any noise. He leaves cuts on each wrist. 

He stared down at it, with his unique shaded mismatched eyes, watching as his blood dripped down and onto the ground. He dropped that knife, then he lays down on the bed, on his back. 

It felt so nice, a calming peace. Like he was just slipping away from that life, this pain and suffering, all of the sadness, even with his heart hurting. 

There was just such a sensation of peacefully calm bliss. He wanted to feel more of it. Instead of feeling nothing. Although he started to come down from his adrenaline rush, that bloody high. 

'No..' 

Angel Dust thinks about everything, of his life. He should just die, end it all and see where he goes to. It's not like anyone would care. No one would have noticed if he 'died', gone and disappeared from this hellish place. 

It was how he really felt like. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. He gets off there, standing now, slowly. His blood was still dripping, falling down. Not that he cared very much, again. He got out from the window, crawling onto the roof. He walked over, to the edge of it. 

Angel Dust looked down at everywhere, at how high he is. It feels blissful, true peace. He just wants to be filled with happiness. 

Is that so much to ask for? No, he would never have that. He didn't deserve it. That's why he is here, for all eternity, in hell. Or if he dies, he'll just disappear. Be gone forever.

His stare was on that ground below him, his eyes stayed on there. He waited, thinking his last thoughts. Before he would jump and hopefully kill himself. 

He gritted his teeth, breathing in a low way. Though it was fading, like he almost can't hear it. His eyes darkened. He let out a breath, before he opened his mouth, gripped onto the edge of that roof. He tried to scream. But he couldn't. Nothing came out. He clawed at that end, into this concrete. He's just silent, a quietness surrounded him. 

Angel Dust felt something. He was closing his eyes, darkening his vision. After that, he realized what it was. He is crying as tears fall down. 

His breaths are shaky now. He lets himself feel this way, finally, after a few years of numbness. He cried a bit. Silently. Everything hurts, especially his mind. He didn't want to think anymore. 

He kept his eyes closed. He leaned over, to fall down. To get rid of that. His feelings and emotional state will be gone. Everything will be alright, disappearing in this blacked darkness. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Alastor was in his own room, he had sat down and started reading. 

Until he paused for a moment, realizing it. 

He stopped because he smelled something familiar, blood.. He also sensed someone's presence becoming faint. He stands now and without a second thought, he snaps his fingers. 

That male in red, this radio demon had turned into shadows and disappeared out of the room. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Alastor reappeared in Angel Dust's room. That's where he smells blood, as well as sensing this off aura. It was from him. There was blood on the ground that obviously belonged to Angel Dust. 

'Did he hurt himself?' He questioned, asking in his head after noticing a knife on there. 

He also noticed that Angel Dust was nowhere to be seen, which worried and concerned him, reasonably. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. 

Alastor goes out there and onto the roof. He'll probably be here, maybe, most likely. Because he saw him there last time as well. 

He gets on here and his eyes were on him as Angel Dust was there. Although he also notices that he had jumped now already. 

Alastor ran over, staying silent himself again. He had got to him just in time it seemed like. 

He grips onto Angel Dust's wrist and held it, making sure that this other male doesn't fall. 

Angel Dust felt his eyes widened, shocked about Alastor even being there and that he saved him from death itself. Strangely enough. 

He was just hanging off there, with only Alastor holding onto him. 

"..Alastor?" 

"Angel Dust.." Alastor also whispered, in a quiet voice, it was softer than usual and without static. 

After saying that, he pulled him upwards and onto this roof. 

They both get their breaths even as these demonic guys stay quiet again, then both of them went back inside. In that spider demon's room. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Angel Dust sits down on the bed as he watched Alastor taking care of his wounds. He didn't know why he acted that way, but he lets him do this. 

There was a silence between them. Which was tense yet strangely nice. 

Until Alastor finally breaks it as he talked to him. 

"..what were you trying to do? Were you gonna kill yourself? I didn't think you were like that.." 

Angel Dust cut him off and interrupted this other demon. "So what? Why do you care? I didn't think you did, even for me." 

Alastor frowned, his usual grin not there. "..I do, I think." He admitted that to him. 

Angel Dust just sighed again. He turns away from Alastor. Although he snaps out of it, getting slightly startled by him. 

Alastor gets closer to Angel Dust, and for some reason (even with not liking to be touched), he hugs him from behind. He was wrapping his arms around him, a bit tightly. Like he was slightly afraid if he released him, that Angel Dust would disappear and really be gone. 

"Don't leave.." he whispers softly. 

Angel Dust nodded at that. He gripped onto Alastor's arm, not minding his closeness. He had a smile, on his lips now. Even if it was small, it's still there. "Ok, I promise that I won't. I'II stay here, with you." 

Alastor smiled quietly, genuinely, to that. He pulled away from him, apart from this hug, and he turned around. He sat down, facing Angel Dust now. He kept his stare on him. 

They were staring at each other, just hearing each other's calm breathing. 

Angel Dust also stared at him, into these crimson red shaded eyes that he secretly loved. 

They are both loving this. Both guys were lying down together now. 

Alastor got close to Angel Dust once more, staying there with him. He wrapped his arms around Angel Dust again, holding him for a bit. 

Angel Dust lets him do that. He stayed where he was. He let Alastor be close as he holds him. He wraps his own arms around Alastor too. He shuts his eyes, a second time. 

He felt loved. 

It was a peaceful feeling. 

They cuddled and nuzzled against each other, for awhile, as both of them had eventually fallen asleep. In warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect it to be longer than I thought when I wrote this xD Although I liked how it came out, it even made me cry. So I hope it was well written to the rest of you and that you all enjoyed reading this 💙
> 
> & Thanks, all of you, for reading this one-shot of mine and the 100+ kudos 💜


End file.
